


Death-Defying [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-13
Updated: 2008-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Death-Defying' by keerawa.</p><p>Fraser is a contract-killer, and Detective Ray Kowalski needs to stop him before he kills again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death-Defying [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Death-Defying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202598) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



> The podfic was first posted 13th December 2008.
> 
> Reader`s Note: This podfic is brought to you by the lovely and generous keerawa, my winner of the Sweet Charity 2008 Auction.
> 
> Thank you very much, keerawa! I really enjoyed recording this AU, even if it made me cry. ;)

  
cover by katekat1010 

**Length:** 1h:39min

 **Download links MediaFire:** [mp3 zip-folder(90 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vyy1yaz4mnc/Death-Defying.zip)

**Download links audiofic archive:** [mp3 zip-folder (90 Mb)](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200812137.zip) or [audiobook (47.4 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201001311.zip)


End file.
